Botan's a What!
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Botan has been feeling terrible for the last few nights and she's not sure why. She goes to Koenma for help and what he tells her and the gang is rather surprising
1. Chapter 1

**Botan's a What!**

By: CSI-Panther-Skull

Summary: Botan has been feeling terrible for the last few nights and she's not sure why. She goes to Koenma for help and what he tells her and the gang is rather surprising.

Pairing: Kurama X Botan

**A/N: I don't own anything that is or related to Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Chapter 1**

" Ohh my head. " Botan said with a groan, grabbing her head in pain as she rose up from her bed.

" This makes the third time. " She continued as she got out of her bed and walked into the small kitchen that was in her small apartment in the spirit world. She got a glass out of the cabinet and poured some cold water into the glass, still holding her head as she took a sip of the water.

The pain she had been feeling like this has been going on for three nights now. During the day she was fine and was her usual perky, bubbly self, but at night, it was different. She would only get a few hours of rest before her head would start hurting like someone was hitting her with a fist and a baseball bat at the same time.

She had gone to see Kurama if he could help her when the headaches began on the first night and he had given her some kind of green liquid that helped, but it was back the next night. But it wasn't as bad as it had been the night before so she didn't go and see Kurama that night.

" Looks like I'm going back to see him. I hope he doesn't mind. " Botan thought out loud as she put on her earth clothes and made her oar appear as she leaped out her window and out to the human world.

**Chapter 2**

**Human World,**

Kurama had just sat down on his bed to take his socks off when he heard a knock at his door.

He sighed and got up. He walked to the door, looked through the peep-hole and smiled as he saw that it was Botan. He opened the door, his smile still on his face, until he saw that she was in pain.

" Botan? Is something wrong? " He asked as he let her in.

" Yes. My head is hurting again. " She answered as she came in.

" Again? " He replied.

" Yes. It was hurting last night, but it wasn't like it was the night before or this night and it's killing me! " She said as she sat down on the black leather couch and grasped her head once more.

Kurama didn't say anything more as he quickly made the green liquid once more and gave it to her. Botan quickly took the glass and downed the liquid before Kurama could blink twice.

" Botan, you shouldn't have dranked that so fast. " He said as she sat the glass down.

" Why is that? " She asked before her eyes rolled back up into her head and she passed out on the couch.

" It'll knock you out. " Kurama finished as he saw her fall back. He got up and pulled her feet up onto the couch, he then got a pillow and blanket out of the closet and placed them on and under Botan as she continued to sleep.

" She'll be up by morning. " He said outloud to himself as he pulled the blanket up to her chin and made sure she was comfortable before he left and went to his own room to rest.

**Here's ch./s 1 & 2! Hope ya'll like them!**

**P.S. I'm back!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Botan's a What!**

By: CSI-Panther-Skull

Summary: Botan has been feeling terrible for the last few nights and she's not sure why. She goes to Koenma for help and what he tells her and the gang is rather surprising.

Pairing: Kurama X Botan

**A/N: I don't own anything that is or related to Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Last time.**

_" Botan, you shouldn't have dranked that so fast. " He said as she sat the glass down._

_" Why is that? " She asked before her eyes rolled back up into her head and she passed out on the couch._

_" It'll knock you out. " Kurama finished as he saw her fall back. He got up and pulled her feet up onto the couch, he then got a pillow and blanket out of the closet and placed them on and under Botan as she continued to sleep._

_" She'll be up by morning. " He said outloud to himself as he pulled the blanket up to her chin and made sure she was comfortable before he left and went to his own room to rest._

**Chapter 3**

**Morning,**

" AHHHHHH! "

Kurama woke up with a start, he shot out of his bed and out of his room and into his living-room, there, he saw Botan.

She had tears in her eyes and grabbing her head as she kneeled on the hardwood floor.

" Botan! " He shouted as he ran to her side, pushing the coffee table out of the way, making it topable over and away from them. He kneeled down next to her and put his hands around her, but quickly pulled away from her, her skin was like lava.

" Hold on Botan. " He said as he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He sat her down in the tub and began to fill it with cold water. He then went and made another dose of the green liquid, only slightly more stronger.

" AHHH! " Botan screamed again, splashing the water onto the floor.

Kurama came back in and brought the glass to her lips. " Botan here, drink this. " He said as she kept screaming.

" Botan, please. " He pleaded, he managed to get her hands down.

Botan stopped screaming and clenched her teeth and began breathing hard. Kurama pressed the glass to her lips and slowly, Botan began to drink the green liquid.

After a few minutes, she finally calmed down. She layed her head back against the tub. Kurama placed the empty glass on the sink and felt of her head, it was still hot. He put his hand in the water and brought up a hand full of water and placed it on her face and hair. He did this for several minutes until he saw her shivering.

" Botan. " He said gently.

She dazzily looked over at him and replied, " Yes. "

" Can you stand? I need to get you out of your wet clothes. " He said.

Botan tried, Kurama rising and helping her. She got up and stepped out of tub. Kurama helped her get her socks and shoes off, he kept his eyes on her face as he took her shirt, jeans, and underware off. He turned and got a towel and wrapped it around her. He picked her up and carried her to his room. Kurama sat her down on his bed and went to his dresser and got out a shirt for her to wear. He had just placed the shirt on her before she fell back and went to sleep.

**Chapter 4**

Kurama placed his covers over her and sat down with her until he heard a ringing. He knew that it wasn't his phone or cell phone. The ringing was coming from the bathroom, he got up and quickly went to the bathroom. There he found the compact mirror in Botan's jeans pocket.

He opened it and saw Koenma appear on the screen.

" It's about time you answered Botan! What were you doing? Taking a nap? " Koenma shouted, not looking at who had actually answered.

Kurama's eyes turned golden as he replied, " Actually. She is taking a nap Koenma. And I would appericate it if you would keep your voice down! "

" Kurama? Why are you at Botan's apartment? " Koenma asked, in a quieter voice, seeing that Kurama looked like he was going to go Youko on him.

" I'm not at her apartment. She's at mine. " He answered.

" Why? " Koenma asked again.

" She's been having headaches and today was the worse one that I've seen. I gave her something for it the first time and it had come back last night and the night before. " Kurama answered.

" Headaches?...Kurama. When Botan wakes up, bring her here. I think I know whats wrong with her. " Koenma said as he turned off the screen.

**Spirit World,**

" I was afraid of this. " Koenma said as he turned to George and ordered him to get Botan's file.

" But sir. Botan is a ferry girl. She doesn't have a file. " George said as he stood and looked at Koenma.

" I want you to get her file of when she wasn't a ferry girl, you Baka! " Koenma shouted and George ran out of the office and to the file room.

" I just hope she won't revert back to her true form. " Koenma said as he made a few more calls on the compact mirrors that his detectives have.

**Here's ch./s 3 & 4! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank You: HEARTLUV, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, DELA490, JD, and GREYEARTH07 for your reviews last ch./s!**

**And Thank You: ARISTANIA, RIKUPRINCESS30, AMBER HOSHI, DELA490, RIBII, and GREYEARTH07 for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Botan's a What!**

By: CSI-Panther-Skull

Summary: Botan has been feeling terrible for the last few nights and she's not sure why. She goes to Koenma for help and what he tells her and the gang is rather surprising.

Pairing: Kurama X Botan

**A/N: I don't own anything that is or related to Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Last time,**

_" I was afraid of this. " Koenma said as he turned to George and ordered him to get Botan's file. _

_" But sir. Botan is a ferry girl. She doesn't have a file. " George said as he stood and looked at Koenma._

_" I want you to get her file of when she wasn't a ferry girl, you Baka! " Koenma shouted and George ran out of the office and to the file room._

_" I just hope she won't revert back to her true form. " Koenma said as he made a few more calls on the compact mirrors that his detectives have._

**Chapter 5**

Three hours later, Botan stired from her slumber. Kurama also stired, he had fallen asleep watching over her.

" Hmm? Kurama? What's going on? And why are you in your boxers? " She asked, blushing at his shirtless form.

" Don't you remember anything? " He asked.

" I remember feeling my heading almost splitting in half. And being cold. " She replied.

" You were on the floor grabbing your head. I ran over to you and your body was burning up, I picked you up and brought you into the bathroom and ran cold water over you and made you another dose of medicine. I then brought you here to rest. " Kurama explained.

" Oh. I'm sorry if I worried you. " Botan replied. She stayed quiet for a moment, taking in the information. She yawned and moved closer to Kurama's bare chest and was about to fall back to sleep, but Kurama placed his hand on her shoulder,

" I'm sorry Botan, but you can't go to sleep right now. " He said, even though he really wanted to stay there and go back to sleep with her.

" Why? " She asked as she raised her head up and looked down at him.

" Koenma had called and I informed him of what had been going on and he said to bring you to Spirit World when you woke up. " He answered.

" Did he say why? " She asked again.

Kurama shook his head no as they rose up and got out of the bed.

" I'm afraid that your clothes are still wet. " He said as he went and got her a pair of jeans and boxers to wear with the dark green shirt he had given her earlier. " I didn't have time to undress you when you had your headache. " He continued when she gave him a questioning look about her clothes being wet.

" Thank you. " She said as she took the jeans and underwear from him. Leaning up, she quickly kissed him on the cheek before she headed to the bathroom to put the clothes on.

Kurama stood stunned for a moment before he reached up and touched his cheek, a light blush on his cheeks.

A minute later, Botan came back. But she avoided his gaze as she asked, " Do you have a hair brush or comb I could use? "

Shaking his head out of his stupor, He replied, " Yes. Here you go. " and handed her a comb.

Botan took her knotted and messed hair out of her ponytail, falling down her back, stopping mid-way as she grasped it and began to comb out the knots that had formed during her sleep.

Kurama watched in awe. He always wondered why she kept her up, though she was beautiful with her hair up and in different styles, some of her own design, she was even more beautiful with her hair down and framing her face.

After a few minutes, Botan had managed to get her hair back to straight and silky, running her fingers though it once for good measure, she stood and produced her oar and hopped on. Kurama walked over to his window and opened it for her, he then turned and walked to his front door to make sure that it was locked and came back to his room. Botan was already outside of the window, waiting for him. Kurama jumped out and sat down on her oar and they were off to the spirit world.

**Chapter 6**

When the two got to the palace, they walked towards the office that Koenma resided in. As they arrived, they could hear others in there.

" Why are we here Koenma? " A familiar voice asked annoyed.

" I'll explain when they get here Yusuke! " Koenma replied back just as annoyed.

Kurama and Botan looked at each other before they walked into the office. There was Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei standing in the middle of the room.

" What took you? " Koenma asked.

" You said to come when Botan woke up. " Kurama replied as he and Botan came and stood beside their friends.

" Hey Botan. Why are you wearing a guy's outfit? " Kuwabara asked.

" Uh..Long story. " She answered, blushing and looking away from them.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at her for minute, but before they could say anything, Koenma spoke.

" Botan. Kurama has told me about your headaches. Could you tell me exactly how long you've had them? " He asked.

" Well, they've only been happening at night and that was three nights ago and today was the first time it happened during the day and according to Kurama, my body was running so hot that he had to put me in a tub of cold water to cool me off. " She answered.

" Kurama did what? " Yusuke asked in shock.

" You were with Kurama last night? No wonder your wearing guy's clothes! " Kuwabara shouted.

" It was nothing like that you idiot! " Botan shouted and hit him over the head with her oar.

" Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! " He said as he rubbed his now sore head.

" Botan. I want you to look at this. " Koenma said as he held up a file towards her.

She took it and asked, " What is it? "

" It's your file from when you were alive. " He replied.

Botan opened the file and began to read it, the others waited as her eyes got wider and wider at what she was reading. When she got done, she placed the file back on Koenma's desk and fainted.

" Botan! " Kurama shouted as he reached out and grabbed her right before she hit the hard floor.

" What happened? " Yusuke asked as he and Kuwabara went to Botan's side as Kurama lifted her up.

Hiei went over and opened the file, the first thing he was Botan's picture. The face and eyes were the same, except her eyes had a slit. Her hair was a darker shade of blue and fanned out away from her face, her ears were on her head, but unlike Kurama's, hers was short and blunt at the tips and he could she white spots on the edge of her ears, showing that she had more on the back of her ears. She was smiling and Hiei saw that she had rather long fangs on both her top and bottom teeth, her eyebrows had two piercings in each one.

" What is she supposed to be? " He asked as he looked back at Botan.

" When Botan was alive, she was a rare kind of demon. She was a snow leopard demon. And appearantly, something has triggered her to begin to change back, and it started when she had her first headache. " Koenma answered.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei looked at him, appearantly not hearing anything else after hearing the word demon.

" Botan's a what! " They shouted, causing Koenma to fall out of his chair.

**Here's ch./s 5 & 6! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank you: HEARTLUV, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, DELA490, JD, GREYEARTH07, YYHFAN-KB for your reviews last ch./s!**

**And thank you: ARISTANIA, RIKUPRINCESS30, AMBER HOSHI, DELA490, RIBII, GREYEARTH07, YYHFAN-KB, and WHITE ROSE FOX for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Botan's a What!**

By: CSI-Panther-Skull

Summary: Botan has been feeling terrible for the last few nights and she's not sure why. She goes to Koenma for help and what he tells her and the gang is rather surprising.

Pairing: Kurama X Botan

**A/N: I don't own anything that is or related to Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Last time,**

_" What is she supposed to be? " He asked as he looked back at Botan._

_" When Botan was alive, she was a rare kind of demon. She was a snow leopard demon. And appearantly, something has triggered her to begin to change back, and it started when she had her first headache. " Koenma answered._

_Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei looked at him, appearantly not hearing anything else after hearing the word demon._

_" Botan's a what! " They shouted, causing Koenma to fall out of his chair._

**Chapter 7**

" Does this mean that she'll change back to her demon form? " Kurama asked once the shock wore off.

" I would hope not, but I can't stop what's going on with her. " Koenma answered in a sad tone.

" Why? Was she an evil demon or trouble? " Yusuke asked.

" No. But she was powerful. The reason why she was powerful and rare was because she and her kind could control all four elemants of life. Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and could even call upon the animal life to ad them in fights. Her race was only a population of three hundred and had lived up in the high mountains for generations. From there, they were able to practice and use their power, some were doing it for good and protection, or for combat, Botan was one of them. But there were very few of them that would use their gift for evil, like... " Koenma stopped, not sure how to finish.

" Like who Koenma? " Kuwabara asked.

Taking a deep breath, Koenma continued, " Like her mother and her older brother. "

" SAY WHAT! " Yusuke shouted.

" Her mother was a bit of bad apple, but she seemed to have changed when she mated with Botan's father, who was the leader of the snow leopard demon clan. But by the time Botan was born, she had gotten back to old bad habits and her son was a bit of a momma's boy and wanted to do everything that his mother did and he soon became just as bad as her. Botan, thankfully, took after her father and constantly fought her mother and brother. One day when Botan was almost 300 years old, her father was killed by a rival clan member and the fights with her brother and mother had gotten worse then they have ever been. Botan had used every trick her father had taught her and a few of her own, but it was a losing battle. Though Botan was powerful, her mother and brother were more stronger when they used their powers together. Botan had fought long and hard that day, but she lost the fight and her life. When she arrived, her father had already been sentence to the spirit world. My father told Botan that she would be a ferry girl and changed her into her human form, forcing her demon side to be dormant, supposedly, for all eternity. But it would seem that her demon side is wanting out. " Koenma finished as he looked back to his best ferry girl.

" But why didn't she tell us? " Kurama asked.

" She had been in that form for so long, she had forgotten that she was even a demon at all. Though I had to wonder about her garden, it could put yours to shame Kurama. " Koenma answered with a bit of humor to ease the tension in the room.

**Chapter 8**

" Wait. " Hiei said, causing everyone look over at him, " If the onna was a demon this whole time, why did you show her her file? " He asked.

" To remind her of what she is and was. I'm not sure if she'll be the same if she turns back. She wasn't so happily and bubbily. She was a bit like Kurama, always calm and collected, but she showed her emotions when she wasn't training or fighting her mother and brother. " Koenma answered.

As they took in the information, Botan suddenly screamed and began to glow a redish yellow in Kurama's arms. He sat her down and stepped away from her, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara did the same.

Botan screamed louder and grabbed her head like she had done that morning. She turned on her side and took the fetal position, still grabbing her head and screamming. And slowly, her hair got darker, her top and bottom incisors grew and became sharper, her finernails got longer and pointed with a slight curve and turned black, on her head, short and blunt ears poked out as the ears on the side of her head disappeared, there was a ripping sound and a long spotted came out from behind her.

She slowly stopped screaming and the glow disappeared. And there, before the group, laid Botan, in her true demon form.

Botan laid there for another minute before she opened her eyes and the gang saw that she had a slit in the middle, she looked just like picture in her file. She stood up and looked around at the people around her.

" Botan? " Kurama asked as he stepped towards her.

Botan looked at him, " What is it Kurama? " She asked and saw that he looked relieved, but she could smell and feel the tension in the air, she looked towards her friends.

" What's wrong, guys? You act like you haven't seen a demon before. " She asked and said with a smile on her face, her long canines showing over her lips..

Hiei stared at her before he charged up his energy and fired a fire ball at her. Botan felt and saw the fire ball coming at her, she raised her hand and stopped the attack in mid-air.

The gang stood stunned as the fire ball came towards her in a slow motion until she held it in her hand and closed her hand around it, causing it to go out.

" What brought that on? " She asked.

" Just wanted to see if you really could control one of the four elements. " Hiei replied as he turned and left the room.

" That was totally awesome! You are defiantly coming with us on our next mission! " Kuwabara and Yusuke shouted as they surrounded their friend.

" Man! wait 'til the girls here about this!" Yusuke continued as they all began to the leave the room.

" Botan. " Koenma said.

Botan's ear flicked back and her tail twitched as she turned to him,

" Yes? " She asked, not adding the ' Sir '.

" Stay at Genkai's. " He said and went back to stamping as they continued out the door and to Genkai's temple.

**Here's ch./s 7 & 8! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank You: HEARTLUV, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, DELA490, JD, GREYEARTH07, YYHFAN-KB, ICYSU22, and LALALAND for reviewing last ch./s!**

**And Thank You: ARISTANIA, RIKUPRINCESS30, AMBER HOSHI, DELA490, RIBII, GREAYEARTH07, YYHFAN-KB, WHITE ROSE FOX, and ICYSU22 for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Botan's a What!**

By: CSI-Panther-Skull

Summary: Botan has been feeling terrible for the last few nights and she's not sure why. She goes to Koenma for help and what he tells her and the gang is rather surprising.

Pairing: Kurama X Botan

**A/N: I don't own anything that is or related to Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Last time,**

_" Man! wait 'til the girls here about this!" Yusuke continued as they all began to the leave the room._

_" Botan. " Koenma said._

_Botan's ear flicked back and her tail twitched as she turned to him, _

_" Yes? " She asked, not adding the ' Sir '._

_" Stay at Genkai's. " He said and went back to stamping as they continued out the door and to Genkai's temple._

**Chapter 10**

**Genkai's Temple,**

After telling Genkai the story of why Botan suddenly had ears on her head and a tail, Botan excused herself to go for a walk in the woods.

Kurama watched her go and waited several minutes before excusing himself, making Hiei start laughing when he was sure that Kurama was out of ear-shot. His action caused everyone to look at him.

" Why are you laughing, shrimp? " Kuwabara asked.

" He didn't leave to go home. He went to go after the onna. " Hiei answered after calming down and just smirked at their shocked and amused faces.

Botan walked around until she found a large oak tree, taking off her socks and shoes, she climbed up it, using both her hands and feet. She climbed until she reached a tree branch, walked out onto it and laid down on it, her arms crossed and under head, her feet dangling on the branch, with her tail wrapped around the branch.

Yawning, Botan was about to fall asleep when the wind blew and she caught the scent of roses.

_' Kurama? ' _She thought as she raised up on her bare feet and lowered her demon energy to where he couldn't sense her. She waited until he was right under her and quietly landed on the branch above his head. She moved her tail around and gently touched his shoulder, he turned to look, but her tail was on the other shoulder and moved his hair away from his back, Kurama looked back to his other shoulder and Botan's tail was back to his right and lightly touched his ear.

Kurama looked again and this time, Botan let him see her tail and he looked up and saw her smiling at him.

Smiling himself Kurama said, " Playing tricks on a fox, cat? "

Leaping down, Botan replied, " Nope, just teasing. "

And she continued down the worn path in the forest. Kurama followed after her,

" Teasing a fox is also not a very good idea. " He said as he came up to walk beside her.

" I know. One of my friends was a fox and she would get so mad at me when I did. " Botan said as she looked up at the trees and jumping over the tree roots sticking up in the ground.

" Oh really? " Kurama replied.

" Yeah. I've known her since we were cubs. " Botan continued, but her tone had taken on a sad one. Kurama caught it and asked,

" What's wrong? "

" Nothing. Just remembering my old days. " She answered as she became quiet and kept walking until they came across a river. Botan stopped and climbed up another tree and sat down on the branch and looked out over the river as Kurama stood at the base of the tree, also looking out at the river.

**Chapter 11**

" Botan. Do you mind if I ask you something? " Kurama asked.

" Of course not. What is it? " She answered as she looked down at him.

" Do you know why your demon has changed you back to normal? " He asked as he looked up at her.

" Truthfully, no. But I have two theories. " she replied.

" What are they? " he asked.

" One: I'm in danger. Two: It's mating season for my kind. " she answered.

" Which is it? " he asked again.

" I'm not sure. It could be both. " she answered.

" Are you in heat? " he asked.

" No. But I feel like I'll be in heat in a few days. But I also have a sense that something bad is going to happen. " She replied as she stood up and ran at the end of the branch and jumped into the river.

_' She's more carfree than usual. ' _Kurama thought as she came out of the water.

" I thought cats hated water? " Kurama teased as he watched her swim around.

" No, those are house cats. Demon cats love the water. Why don't you come in? The water's great. " Botan said as she dived under and came a few feet away from the shore and Kurama.

" I'd rather not. " he said.

" Oh come on! You need to have some fun! " she replied as she tried to splash him, but he moved away. He saw Botan smirk and he remembered that she could control the water. Kurama began to walk away, but a wall stopped him and he saw that it was the ground, he moved to the left and was blocked again by the ground, he went to the right, blocked again, he went go forward, blocked again, he tried to jump out of the circle he was in, but she had covered the top of the circle and he heard rumbling underneath him and was shot out into the air by the water that came out of the ground and a strong gust of wind pushed him into the river, 20 ft away from Botan, who was now laughing histarically.

_' __**Oh, she thinks that's funny, does she? '**_

_' Leave her alone Youko. ' _Kurama said to his demon.

_**' I'm not letting her get away with all this teasing. ' **_ Youko replied as he started to come to the surface.

_' NO YOUKO! ' _Kurama shouted as he was pushed back into his mind and Youko Kurama came out.

Botan had finally calmed down and looked over to where she had pushed Kurama with the wind.

" Kurama? Come on Kurama, I know you can swim! Stop playing! " Botan exclaimed.

A minute went by, then two, three, when 5 minutes went by, she swam over and dived down. She looked around and didn't see him. She looked further over and saw him, but he was Youko Kurama. Not thinking anything of it, she swam over to him and brought him up to the surface and swam over to the other side of the river.

She dragged him over and listened for his breathing, since demon's heart don't beat like human's. He wasn't breathing. She began C.P.R on him, she bent down and breathed air into his lungs. But before she could pull away, he was pressing back on her lips and flipped them over.

Youko kept them in that position until he felt her hands on his chest and push him away from her and into a sitting position.

" Are you crazy? " She shouted and leaned up on her elbows as he sat down on her legs. The middle of her eyes became more slitted and her fangs became so elongated, they pushed out of her mouth and touched the outside of her lips.

" I would think that you would know better then to tease a fox, seeing as your friends with a vixen. " Youko replied with a smirk.

" I was friends with her, until my good for nothing brother came and killed her in her sleep! " Botan shouted back, but realized what she said and turned away from the fox above her.

Youko looked down at her with wide eyes as he heard this bit of news. He then caught the scent of salt and saw that Botan was trying very hard to not let her tears show on her beautiful face.

Youko leaned down and nuzzled her cheek in a comforting way. She turned to look at him and returned the gesture and began to purr.

**Here's ch./s 10 & 11! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank You: HEARTLUV, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, DELA490, JD, GREYEARTH07, YYHFAN-KB, ICYSU22, LALALAND, ANGEL OF RANDOMOSITY for your reviews last ch./s!**

**And thank you: ARISTANIA, RIKUPRINCESS30, AMBER HOSHI, DELA490, RIBII, GREYEARTH07, YYHFAN-KB, WHITE ROSE FOX, ICYSU22, AURA RINSETTA SOLSTICE, ANGEL OF RANDOMOSITY for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	6. Author's note

**A/N: I need help with the next two chapters! Anyone got any idea's?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Time,**

_She dragged him over and listened for his breathing, since demon's heart don't beat like human's. He wasn't breathing. She began C.P.R on him, she bent down and breathed air into his lungs. But before she could pull away, he was pressing back on her lips and flipped them over._

_Youko kept them in that position until he felt her hands on his chest and push him away from her and into a sitting position._

_" Are you crazy? " She shouted and leaned up on her elbows as he sat down on her legs. The middle of her eyes became more slitted and her fangs became so elongated, they pushed out of her mouth and touched the outside of her lips._

_" I would think that you would know better then to tease a fox, seeing as your friends with a vixen. " Youko replied with a smirk._

_" I was friends with her, until my good for nothing brother came and killed her in her sleep! " Botan shouted back, but realized what she said and turned away from the fox above her._

_Youko looked down at her with wide eyes as he heard this bit of news. He then caught the scent of salt and saw that Botan was trying very hard to not let her tears show on her beautiful face._

_Youko leaned down and nuzzled her cheek in a comforting way. She turned to look at him and returned the gesture and began to purr._

**Chapter 12**

" Thank you Kurama. " Botan said as her purr lightened up and pulled away from his cheek to look into his bright yellow eyes.

" Your welcome. " Youko replied as he nuzzled her nose before he moved away from her.

As he did, Botan thought that she saw a dark figure in one of the trees, her look caused Youko to look over as well, but he saw nothing.

" What is it, Botan? " He asked as he looked back at her.

" I thought I saw something. " She replied.

Sniffing the air, Youko smelt nothing but Botan's sweet scent. " I'm not smelling anything unusual. " He said.

Botan looked back at the tree and moved the wind around to see if she could smell the person. She sniffed the air as it came to her and also couldn't smell anything unusual.

" Whoever it was, they seemed to have masked their scent rather well. " she said a moment later.

" Or there was nothing there. " Youko replied.

" I know what I saw Kurama! And I saw someone standing there, looking back at us! " Botan exclaimed with a huff and turned away from him, crossing her arms and looking back at the river, she had ' saved ' him from.

" Calm down, I didn't mean to upset you. " Youko replied to her outburst.

" I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. First these damn headaches, I turn back into my demon form, I'm seeing things in trees, and to top it off, I think I'll be going into heat in few days! " Botan replied as she fell back on the grass and stared up at the clouds.

" Maybe your just hormonanal? " Youko said, laying down beside her, resting his head on his hand as he looked down at her.

" I could help you with that problem. " He continued with a smirk and had to move away from her before her spotted tail came up and almost hit him in the face. He caught her tail with his other hand.

" I don't think so! Even if I was hormonal, I wouldn't let you anywhere near me or any other male. " Botan replied.

" Oh? So you prefer girls then? " Youko replied with a playful tone.

" No! It's just that..well.. " Botan stuttered with a blush on her face.

" Oh. I see. You've never mated with a male before right? " He said, with a smirk.

" Yes. And I'm not very comfortable around males when I'm in heat either. But when I'm not in heat, I have no problem with being around them. " She answered.

" That might be because that you know that they can't smell the blood and want nothing more then to mate with you the moment you get close enough. Am I right? " Youko asked, he then noticed that Botan was now getting anxius and fidgeting away from him.

" Botan. You know that I wouldn't do anything like that to you, unless you wanted me to. " He said as she suddenly stopped moving away and relaxed.

" I'm sorry Kurama. It's a bit of an old habit. Espeically when this kind of thing comes up in a conversation. " Botan replied as she sat up and stood up, Youko watched her as she did and looked up at her as she looked back down at him.

" Race ya! " She shouted and took off into the woods.

**Chapter 13**

They ran through the forest, Youko not knowing where they were racing to. Botan kept running through the trees and over fallen logs and underbrush. Youko following her step for step, leap for leap. They were side by side, both trying to out run the other.

Botan looked to her right, looking for a break in the trees to go through when she saw something. She stopped, but Youko kept going for a second before he looked back to see where she was when he hit a tree.

" Ouch. " He said as he fell to the ground. Getting back up, he turned and saw that Botan was standing in front of a large oak tree.

" What is it Botan? " He asks as he walked up beside her and sees that someone had carved a message into the bark of the tree,

_**' Welcome back, Botan! '**_

**Here's ch./s 12 & 13, finally! Sorry ya'll had to wait.**

**Thank you: ARISTANIA for the idea to continue the story!**

**And thank you: HEARTLUV, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, DELA490, JD, GREYEARTH07, YYHFAN-KB, ICYSU22, LALALAND, ANGEL OF RANDOMOSITY for your reviews last..next to last ch./s!**

**And thank you: ARISTANIA, RIKUPRINCESS30, AMBER HOSHI, DELA490, RIBII, GREYEARTH07, YYFAN-KB, WHITE ROSE FOX, ICYSU22, AURA RINSETTA SOLSTICE, ANGEL OF RANDOMOSITY, and BLACK-CLOTHED-ANGEL for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Time,**

_They ran through the forest, Youko not knowing where they were racing to. Botan kept running through the trees and over fallen logs and underbrush. Youko following her step for step, leap for leap. They were side by side, both trying to out run the other._

_Botan looked to her right, looking for a break in the trees to go through when she saw something. She stopped, but Youko kept going for a second before he looked back to see where she was when he hit a tree._

_" Ouch. " He said as he fell to the ground. Getting back up, he turned and saw that Botan was standing in front of a large oak tree._

_" What is it Botan? " He asks as he walked up beside her and sees that someone had carved a message into the bark of the tree,_

_**' Welcome back, Botan! '**_

**Chapter 14**

" Please don't tell me they know. " Botan said out loud to herself.

" Whose they? " Youko asked.

" No! No! No! " Botan was shouting, ignoring Youko's question as she was on the verge of tears.

" Botan? What's wrong? " Youko asked again.

" I knew I seen somthing in that tree! That's why I couldn't smell anything in the wind! Because he was also controling it, masking his scent so I wouldn't know! " Botan kept shouting and and was waving her arms around in the air and would grab her hair.

Grabbing her shoulders, Youko turned her to him.

" Botan! What are you talking about? " He finally shouted. Stopping her ranting and making her look at him.

" I know who wrote that message in the tree. " She said.

" Who? " Youko asked again.

" It was my brother. " She answered.

" Your brother? But doesn't your think that your dead? " Youko asked.

" I thought so, but if he knows. He'll tell my mother and that is not a good thing, she's the leader of our clan and what she says goes. She had made my brother second in command. She sends him on missions while sending the others to hunt and terrorize the neighboring clans. " She answered sadly.

" But how do you know all of this? " He asked.

" I kept an eye on them for a few years from Spirit World before I got caught up in my job. " She answered.

" What are we going to do Kurama? " Botan asked, her tail showing her worry and anxity, her ears flicking back and forth and side to side.

" Botan, calm down. " Youko said soothingly as he rubbed her shoulders with his thumbs.

" I can't calm down when my killers are out there trying to kill me again! There's no way I can't beat them, they have the same powers and the same strengths! That's how I lost against them the last time! " Botan shouted again.

" Botan. I'm sorry. " Youko said.

" For wha..." Botan started, but stopped as she fainted. Youko had hit a pressure point on her and she went out like a light.

**Chapter 15**

Youko reverted back to his human form and quickly ran back to Genkai's temple. Once he arrived, he placed Botan in one of the empty rooms and went to tell the others, that were still there, what had happened.

" What should we do? " Yusuke asked after Kurama finished telling them what had happened.

" We should keep an eye out. And train for what's to come. Once Botan wakes up, I'll have her train you in fighting with her kind and hopefully we'll have a chance in taking them out. " Genkai said as she turned around and as she went to leave, she said,

" You all should gather some clothes and stay here until this mess is cleared up. And I also mean the girls as well. " She finished as she left the room.

" Alright. Kuwabara, you escort your sister back to your place and get what you need and come back here. I'll take Keiko back to her place and do the same. Kurama, you and Hiei stay here and keep watch over the girls. " Yusuke ordered.

" Right. " Kurama and Kuwabara said at once.

" Hn. " Hiei replied as he went outside and up into a tree.

A few hours later, everyone was back at the temple.

" Is Botan awake yet? " Kuwabara asked.

" No. She'll be out until morning. " Kurama answered.

" Alright, we'll take turns watching the temple, two hours each. Who wants to go first? " Yusuke replied.

" I'll go first. " Hiei said.

" Alright then. Wake one of us up when your two hours are up and that person will take over. Until then, lets get some sleep, we got one hell of a day in the morning. " Yusuke replied as Hiei took his post back in the tree he was in before they left to get their clothes.

**Here's ch./s 14 & 15! Hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank You: HEARTLUV, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, DELA490, JD, GREYEARTH07, YYHFAN-KB, ICYSU22, LALALAND, ANGEL OF RANDOMOSITY, and WHITE ARTEMIS for reviewing last ch./s!**

**And Thank You: ARISTANIA, RIKUPRINCESS30, AMBER HOSHI, DELA490, RIBII, GREYEARTH07, YYFAN-KB, WHITE ROSE FOX, ICYSU22, AURA RINSETTA SOLSTICE, ANGEL OF RANDOMOSITY, BLACK-CLOTHED-ANGEL, WHITE ARTEMIS, RUNESOLDIERFAN, and TWISTED MUSALIH for favoring last ch./s**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Time,**

_A few hours later, everyone was back at the temple._

_" Is Botan awake yet? " Kuwabara asked._

_" No. She'll be out until morning. " Kurama answered._

_" Alright, we'll take turns watching the temple, two hours each. Who wants to go first? " Yusuke replied._

_" I'll go first. " Hiei said._

_" Alright then. Wake one of us up when your two hours are up and that person will take over. Until then, lets get some sleep, we got one hell of a day in the morning. " Yusuke replied as Hiei took his post back in the tree he was in before they left to get their clothes._

**Chapter 16**

**Morning,**

" Botan! Wake up! " Yusuke shouted as he beat on the door.

" Hmm? " Botan mumbled as she woke up to the shouting and the beating on her door.

" Botan! " Yusuke shouted again.

" Yusuke. Let her rest. " Kurama said.

" No! She's slept long enough! We need her help to take down her crazy ass brother and her even more crazy ass mother! " Yusuke replied.

" Botan!" Yusuke shouted again, turning to the door.

The door opened and Yusuke and Kurama were staring at Botan, her eyes slitted and teeth bared, she was also growling,

" Will you stop that damn shouting and banging! It hurts my ears! " She shouted.

" It's about time you got up! Now get outside and help me, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei with training! " Yusuke replied, unafraid of her.

" Well you can wait a little longer! Because I haven't taken a bath and I haven't eaten! Now get out of my way! " She said and walked by Yusuke and hit Kurama across the face with her tail as she passed him.

" What was that for? " Kurama asked, rubbing his face.

" For hitting my pressure point! " She replied as she continued down to the bathtroom.

Yusuke looked over at Kurama and asked, " What. The. Hell. Was that? "

" I'm not completely sure. " Kurama answered as the two turned and walked to the living-room.

An hour later, Botan came to the kitchen and began to fix herself something to eat. Yusuke came into the room and asked,

" Are you ready to train us now? "

" No! I need to eat! " She answered.

" How about now? " Yusuke asked an hour later.

Botan looked over to him and answered, " Yes. "

" Finally! Let's go! " He shouted and walked out of the temple, Botan following a moment later.

**Chapter 17**

Several hours later, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama were laying down in the dirt, breathless and barely able to move.

" Oh come on boys! I know your tougher than that! " Botan said to the four.

" Hey Urameshi. I thought that Botan was to show us her family's weaknesses? " Kuwabara asked as he got up.

" I could just tell you. But that would be too easy. My mother and brother won't just up and say what their weaknesses are. Now get up and let's go again. " Botan answered Kuwabara's question.

" Oh come on Botan! We're your friends! " Yusuke exclaimed.

" I know. But I'm your enemy right now and unlike me, my mother and brother will not let you catch your breathe. " Botan replied and brought up a chunk of earth and morphed it into a clawed hand.

" Not this again! " Kuwabara shouted.

" Oh, sorry. Let's try this. " Botan said and raised her other hand and water come up from the ocean behind her and combined it with chunk of earth, making it a mud ball.

" Oh please! A mud ball? " Yusuke said with a cocky smile.

Botan smiled as well and roots shot out of the mud ball and it began to spin like a saw blade and came at them.

" Got you. " Hiei said from behind her and brought his sword down, Botan turned and caught the blade with her arm, surprising Hiei. Botan jumped and spinned kicked Hiei in the side, he went flying into a tree, it came to life and wrapped around him.

But just as quickly it let him go. He looked to Botan, but she was still trying to cut Yusuke and Kuwabara down.

" It seems that she can also control the plants. " Kurama said beside Hiei.

" Yes. So fox, I have you figured out her weakness? " Hiei asked/replied.

" I believe so. " Kurama replied.

" Really? Mind sharing? " Hiei asked.

" Shortly. But first. Mind distracting her? " Kurama answered.

" Not at all. " Hiei replied as they both shot out of the forest and at Botan.

Botan saw them coming, she turned her hand to them and roots shot out of the ground. Hiei let himself get caught while Kurama turned into Youko and manuvered around the roots and slammed into Botan.

They fell to the ground and Youko grabbed her hands, making them into fists and wrapped them with vines.

Once her hands were unable to move, Youko went to knock her out, but stopped short.

" And your out. " He said.

" And you win. " She replied.

**Here's ch./s 16 & 17! hope ya'll like them! and sorry for the wait.**

**Thank you:HEARTLUV, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, DELA490, JD, GREYEARTH07, YYHFAN-KB, ICYSU22, LALALAND, ANGEL OF RANDOMOSITY, and WHITE ARTEMIS for reviewing last ch./s!**

**And Thank You: ARISTANIA, RIKUPRINCESS30, AMBER HOSHI, DELA490, RIBII, GREYEARTH07, YYFAN-KB, WHITE ROSE FOX, ICYSU22, AURA RINSETTA SOLSTICE, ANGEL OF RANDOMOSITY, BLACK-CLOTHED-ANGEL, WHITE ARTEMIS, RUNESOLDIERFAN, TWISTED MUSALIH, MARU101, and KINISHRA22 for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Time,**

_Botan saw them coming, she turned her hand to them and roots shot out of the ground. Hiei let himself get caught while Kurama turned into Youko and manuvered around the roots and slammed into Botan._

_They fell to the ground and Youko grabbed her hands, making them into fists and wrapped them with vines._

_Once her hands were unable to move, Youko went to knock her out, but stopped short._

_" And your out. " He said._

_" And you win. " She replied._

**Chapter 19**

" What did I miss? " Yusuke asked, staring at the two, who were still on the ground.

" I see it now. " Hiei said, walking over to Yusuke.

" See what shrimp? " Kuwabara asked.

" Her hands. You stop her hands from moving, you stop the attacks. " Hiei answered.

" That is their weakness? Their hands? " Yusuke exclaimed.

" Yes. My power goes through my hands. You stop them, I can't attack you. " Botan answered as Youko got off of her and helped her up.

His tail brushed up against her tail and she shivered. Her stare told him not to do that, but his stare had a glint in it.

" Do you guys want a room? " Yusuke teased with a smirk.

" No! " Botan shouted and stormed off, her tail bristled and twitched as she disappeared.

" We shouldn't leave her alone. Especially since her crazy family knows that she's alive. " Yusuke said a moment later.

" And that she's going into heat. " Hiei said, but he flinched back at hearing the deep growl from Youko as he changed back to Kurama.

" She's on her way back to the temple. " Kurama said as he fazed out of their sight.

" What's going on with them? " Kuwabara asked.

" It's Botan going into heat and Kurama is responding to it because he can smell the phreomones that she's giving off. " Hiei answered.

" Why ain't we reacting to it? " Yusuke asked, being that he's now a half-demon.

" Because we both have mates. And have no urge to go after an unmated female, which is what Botan is. " Hiei answered again and he too disappeared from sight.

But what they didn't know, was that Botan had stayed and had heard what Hiei had said.

_' I thought as much. This is why I stay away from males when my mating season comes. ' _Botan thought as tears started to come to her eyes.

_' Damn hormones. ' _She continued as she stood up from the tree branche that she was resting on and took off, away from the temple, the gang, and Kurama.

**Chapter 20**

" What do you mean she's not here? " Kurama asked Genkai after he returned from looking for Botan and had asked where Botan was.

" Just as I said. She's not here. " Genkai answered.

" But I saw her go towards here when we were done training. " Kurama replied.

" Maybe she went for another walk or went to town? " Kuwabara suggested.

" How would she go into town when she's still in demon form? " Hiei asked.

" Oh right. I forgot. " Kuwabara replied.

" She might've fallen asleep when she left.

" Well, I'm going to go look for her. " Kurama said and went to the door and left.

_' Where could she be? ' _Kurama thought to himself as he searched for Botan.

He had been searching for hours and it was getting dark.

" Botan! " He shouted.

Hearing nothing, he tried again, " Botan! " He yelled. Still not hearing a response, he continued on, looking for any sign of where Botan could have gone.

_' Why did I have go through this damn mating season now? Why couldn't it have much later on? ' _Botan thought as she angerily jumped from tree to tree, only she wasn't in her demon form, she was in her animal form. She looked like a snow leopard, except she was black with white spots, had saberteeth, dark green eyes, claws sticking out of her of paws, and was the size of a prehistoric wolf, but she moved like a rabbit from tree to tree.

_' Good thing there's big trees here, otherwise I'd keep falling or breaking branches. ' _She continued as she finally jumped to the ground and walked to a stream.

She looked down and saw her reflection. She then saw another image, it was like her image, but it was all black, save for the bright blue eyes. Her own eyes widen and moved out of the way just as the other snow leopard jumped down towards her.

" You seemed to have gotten faster. " The black snow leopard said.

" No. You just got slower, brother. " Botan replied back, her teeth bared and eyes slitted.

**Here's ch./s 19 & 20! I hope ya'll like them!**

**Thank you:HEARTLUV, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, DELA490, JD, GREYEARTH07, YYHFAN-KB, ICYSU22, LALALAND, ANGEL OF RANDOMOSITY, WHITE ARTEMIS, JDCOCOAGIRL, and SMEXY KITTEN for reviewing last ch./s!**

**And Thank You: ARISTANIA, RIKUPRINCESS30, AMBER HOSHI, DELA490, RIBII, GREYEARTH07, YYFAN-KB, WHITE ROSE FOX, ICYSU22, AURA RINSETTA SOLSTICE, ANGEL OF RANDOMOSITY, BLACK-CLOTHED-ANGEL, WHITE ARTEMIS, RUNESOLDIERFAN, TWISTED MUSALIH, MARU101, KINISHRA22, JDCOCOAGIRL, and LAURAWILBURY for favoring!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Time,**

_She looked down and saw her reflection. She then saw another image, it was like her image, but it was all black, save for the bright blue eyes. Her own eyes widen and moved out of the way just as the other snow leopard jumped down towards her._

_" You seemed to have gotten faster. " The black snow leopard said._

_" No. You just got slower, brother. " Botan replied back, her teeth bared and eyes slitted._

**Chapter 21**

_' Where could she be? ' _Kurama thought as he continued to search for Botan.

He walked for several more minutes before he heard a roar. He followed the sound and saw two giant leopards circle each other, he stayed behind a tree and watched the two.

Botan's brother roared at her and the two began to circle around the other.

Her brother made the first move. He charged forward, Botan doing the same, they leaped into the air and caught each other in the middle. They swung around, their claws dug into their arms. When they landed, they landed on their hind legs and began to claw each other.

Botan pushed back and spun around on all fours, her tail catching her brother's front paws, and turning him over to the side. She then turned around and leapted on top of him. But he turned on his back and pushed her back, Botan went flying and hit a tree. She fell to the ground and grunted in pain, but she got back up and charged again as her brother came at her again. But this time, her brother had pinned her down.

" Looks like I win again, sister. " He said, but to Kurama, all he heard was the snarls and growls.

" I will not let you beat me again! AHHH! " Botan replied and again all Kurama heard was the snarling and then a roar as the black and white spotted one's claws came out and slashed the black blue eyed one across the face, causing it to pull back away and the black and white spotted one lounged forward, latching onto the other's throat, turning them over so that it was on top and held onto the other's throat harder.

Botan picked up her brother's head and snapped it, killing him instantly. She let go and walked away and then stood and looked down at the body of one of her killers.

Kurama took a step back, but stopped when he stepped on a twig and looked back to where the black and white spotted cat was standing, but it wasn't there. And for some reason, he looked up and saw the cat above him, it's green eyes glowing in the moonlight, and it's teeth glinting as it lounged at him. The cat was so fast, he didn't have time to pull out his rose whip.

It landed on top of him and pinned him down, but it didn't do anything to him, it just stared at him. It's eyes wide and wild looking, before a look passed through them and the cat got off of him.

Kurama stayed down on the ground and looked up at the cat as it stared back. It seemed to have gotten frustrated with him still on the ground and walked around to his head and nudged his head. He got the message and got up to a sitting position, only then did he realize how big the cat was and the long teeth it had sticking out over it's bottom jaw.

They stared at each other a moment longer before the cat's eyes rolled back into it's head and fall over.

**Chapter 22**

Kurama's eyes widen as he saw the cat shift and change into a woman, but not any woman, it was Botan. And like the cat that was in front of him a second ago, she was covered in blood and claw marks. He quickly picked her up and ran as fast as he could towards Genkai's temple.

As he got there, he went straight to Botan's room and into her bathroom, he quickly took the clothes off that he had given her and laid her in the tub, filled the tub with warm water and began to rinse the blood off of her. He tried his best not to look at her as he cleaned the blood off, but he couldn't stop from looking as he cleaned the blood from her breasts and further down at her jewel as he rinsed off her legs and stomach. He felt his body start to stir, but he stopped it and continued to get the blood off of her.

When all of the blood was off, he lifted her up and brought into her room. He left and came back a second later, carrying a first aid kit. Kurama then quickly and carefully dried her off and covered up her wounds. He then covered her up with her blanket and walked over to the far corner of the room and sat down. He watched over the whole night.

Botan slowly woke up from her slumber and rose up from her bed.

_' How did I get back here? The last thing I remember is my brother's dead body and Kurama...KURAMA! ' _Botan thought as she looked around her room, she saw Kurama sitting down by her window, he was asleep with the sun's rays on him.

She got up and walked towards him, not noticing that she was completely naked, save for the bandages on her wounds. She got in front of him and stared at him for a moment.

_' Did he help me because he cares or did he save me in hopes that I would like him and let him mate with me? ' _She thought as she saw him stir awake.

Before she could use her speed and go back to the bed he saw her, his eyes opened and they widen as he looked at her.

" Botan? Are you alright? " He asked, trying and failing not to look at her naked form.

Seeing this, Botan looked down at herself and blushed deeply as she turned around and ran back to her bed. Kurama watching her the whole way as he got up and followed after her.

Botan had made it to her bed and was about to wrap her blanket around herself, but an arm on her wrist stopped her and spun her around. She came face to face with Kurama as he pulled her closer to him. He bent his head down and kissed her, his hands on her hips tighten their hold and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked them to the wall,

" Kurama. Stop. " She said as she pulled away.

" Why? " He asked, his voice sounded as though Youko was coming to the surface.

" Because you don't really want to do this, it's the phreomones getting to you. You should leave. Now. " She replied, looking away from him.

" No, it's not the phreomones talking. I really want you. " Kurama said as he bent down and began to kiss her neck.

" Yes it is! Now get out of my room and don't come back until you come to your damn senses! RRaghh! " Botan shouted back as she reverted back to her animal form and swiped at Kurama, who quickly dodged her and jumped back as Botan jumped out the window.

**Here's ch./s 21 & 22! I hope ya'll like it!**

**Thank you:HEARTLUV, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, DELA490, JD, GREYEARTH07, YYHFAN-KB, ICYSU22, LALALAND, ANGEL OF RANDOMOSITY, WHITE ARTEMIS, JDCOCOAGIRL, SMEXY KITTEN, KAGOMA-SOLMA, and PEONY-AMETHYST for reviewing last ch./s!**

**And Thank You: ARISTANIA, RIKUPRINCESS30, AMBER HOSHI, DELA490, RIBII, GREYEARTH07, YYFAN-KB, WHITE ROSE FOX, ICYSU22, AURA RINSETTA SOLSTICE, ANGEL OF RANDOMOSITY, BLACK-CLOTHED-ANGEL, WHITE ARTEMIS, RUNESOLDIERFAN, TWISTED MUSALIH, MARU101, KINISHRA22, JDCOCOAGIRL, LAURAWILBURY, and PEONY-AMETHYST for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Time,**

_" Kurama. Stop. " She said as she pulled away._

_" Why? " He asked, his voice sounded as though Youko was coming to the surface._

_" Because you don't really want to do this, it's the phreomones getting to you. You should leave. Now. " She replied, looking away from him._

_" No, it's not the phreomones talking. I really want you. " Kurama said as he bent down and began to kiss her neck._

_" Yes it is! Now get out of my room and don't come back until you come to your damn senses! RRaghh! " Botan shouted back as she reverted back to her animal form and swiped at Kurama, who quickly dodged her and jumped back as Botan jumped out the window._

**Chapter 23**

At the clearing where Botan's brother lies, another snow leopard demon in her animal form walks up to the body, her crystal blue eyes showing her hurt as she nuzzled the side of the body's head.

" Don't worry my son. I'll make sure she'll pay for this. " She said as she then turned away from the dead demon and walked off into the woods.

In a cave far away from the temple, Botan laid down and stared out at the entrance of the cave, her fur wet on the sides of her muzzle.

_' Of all the times. It had to be when I'm in heat! ' _She thought. _' I've loved him for a long time and when he finally takes an interest in me, it's when I'm in this stupid heat and my stupid mating season! ' _She continued as she fell asleep listening to the rain that started to fall.

" What do you mean she left? " Yusuke shouted at Kurama, who had informed them of Botan's departure, without the details.

" And just what did you say or do that made her jump out the window? " Genkai asked.

" I did nothing to her. " Kurama lied.

" Liar! " Genkai replied. " Try again. " she continued.

" I-I- " Kurama stuttered.

" You what? " Yusuke asked this time.

" I kissed her. " Kurama admitted.

" You did what? " Kuwabara asked.

" Woohoo! Kurama! I didn't think you had it in ya buddy! " Yusuke shouted.

" But she took it the wrong way. " Kurama said.

" Well she is in heat and it's her mating season, so naturally she took it the wrong way. " Genkai said as she hit Kurama upside the head, causing an anime bump on his head.

" Ow. " Kurama mumbled.

**Chapter 24**

" Botan! " Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama shouted as they walked through the forest.

" Here kitty kitty! " Kuwabara shouted, earning him a hit to the head by Yusuke.

" She's not a house cat you idiot! " Yusuke shouted.

" I thought I'd give it a try! " Kuwabara defended.

" Hiei, can you find her with your Jagon? " Kurama asked.

" I'll try. " Hiei replied and took off his bandanna and his third eye opened and glowed.

After several minutes, he opened his eyes and looked to the others.

" She's asleep in a cave 10 miles away from here. And we better hurry and get there, she's got company coming.

" We'll get there faster if I call for Puu. " Yusuke said as he called for Puu with his mind.

Several minutes later, Puu arrived and everyone climbed on. Puu then took to the air and flew at top speed.

Botan's mother, Amelia, led her clan to the cave that held her daughter. A handful of them were reluctant to come along, but did so after Amelia threatened them with death and torture. Everyone was in their animal form, diffrent colors and spots ranging from yellow and black spots to red orange and white spots. The only one that was not in their animal form, was Amelia.

They circled the cave in a half circle, one of the clan members stepped on a branch, causing it to snap in half.

Botan's ears flicked toward the sound as she opened her eyes and looked toward the entrance of the cave. Raising her head, she sniffed toward the entrance, her eyes widen as she caught the scent of her mother and her father's clan.

_' Looks like she knows about my brother. '_

**Here's ch./s 23 and 24! I hope ya'll like them and sorry for the wait.**

**Thank You: HEARTLUV, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, DELA490, JD, GREYEARTH07, YYHFAN-KB, ICYSU22, LALALAND, ANGEL OF RANDOMOSITY, WHITE ARTEMIS, JDCOCOAGIRL, SMEXY KITTEN, KAGOMA-SOLMA, PEONY-AMETHYST, DARK EAGLE, MADMAN42, and KINISHRA22 for reviewing last ch./s!**

**And Thank You: ARISTANIA, RIKUPRINCESS30, AMBER HOSHI, DELA490, RIBII, GREYEARTH07, YYFAN-KB, WHITE ROSE FOX, ICYSU22, AURA RINSETTA SOLSTICE, ANGEL OF RANDOMOSITY, BLACK-CLOTHED-ANGEL, WHITE ARTEMIS, RUNESOLDIERFAN, TWISTED MUSALIH, MARU101, KINISHRA22, JDCOCOAGIRL, LAURAWILBURY, PEONY-AMETHYST, MADMAN42, and SMBEE6 for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last Time,**

_Botan's ears flicked toward the sound as she opened her eyes and looked toward the entrance of the cave. Raising her head, she sniffed toward the entrance, her eyes widen as she caught the scent of her mother and her father's clan._

_**' Looks like she knows about my brother. '**_

**Chapter 25**

" Puu! Your going to have to go faster then this! Botan's in danger! " Yusuke shouted to the blue phoenix.

" Puuu! " The bird repiled and flapped his wings harder.

" Come out Botan! Show yourself you murderer! " Amelia, Botan's mother shouted.

Botan came to the entrance of the cave, no longer in her animal form, and looked down at her mother,

" Your one to talk, mother! You and my brother killed me ages ago! I'm just getting **my **revenge. " She shouted as she jumped in front of her clan and mother.

Amelia didn't reply, she just stared her daughter down.

They stayed that way until a cry from above made them all look up at the sky. Amelia smiled wickedly as she said,

" Looks like your boyfriends are here. Attack them! "

Roars were heard from all around as the snow leopard demons leaped into the air and began attacking Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Puu.

" Leave them out of this Amelia! This is between you and me! " Botan shouted as she stretched her arm and the ground came up and down towards Amelia.

But she stopped it with her own hand and brought it back towards Botan. She also stopped it.

" I see you've gotten better at stopping my attacks. Before you would just dodge and run away, crying for your daddy! " Amelia said as she stretched her other arm out and a part of the rain became a spear and shot towards Botan's side.

Botan stretched out her other arm and stopped it. Both were pushing against each other's power's. They were now at a stale mate.

" Here they come! " Kuwabara shouted.

" We can see that you idoit! " Hiei shouted as he and Kurama leaped into the air and began to attack the demon cats as they came at them.

" Spirit Gun! " Yusuke shouted, pointing his finger at one of the cats coming at him. Hitting the cat square on, the cat dropped from the air, dead.

" Spirit Sword! " Kuwabara shouted and jumped from Puu's back and slashed at the cats that came within range.

" Shot gun! " Yusuke shouted again, leaping off of Puu.

" Rose whip! " Kurama shouted.

" Flaming Fist! " Hiei shouted.

" Man! How many cats is in this damn clan? " Yusuke shouted getting frustrated at the number of demon cats coming after them.

" Hey guys! The ground's getting closer! " Kuwabara shouted in fear.

" We can see that! " Yusuke shouted and called out to Puu, " Puu! Emergancy pick up! "

" Puu! " Puu cried out and turned towards the falling friends, but was stopped by a green spotted and red cat. It swiped at the bird and struck it's wing.

" Puu! " Yusuke shouted and fired at the cat that hurt his spirit beast. It hit the cat and it fell to the ground. Another cat sprang up and was heading for Puu,

" Leave him alone! " Yusuke shouted and was about to fire again, but a orange and yellow spotted cat grabbed him by the back of his shirt in it's teeth.

" Hey! Let go you stupid cat! " Yusuke shouted, throwing a punch at the cat, but it didn't let go until they landed on the ground. The cat that was heading for Puu went under the bird and caught it on it's back, placing it's tail on Puu's back, they landed a few feet away from Yusuke and the orange and yellow spotted cat.

An over weight cat with blue spots and yellow fur landed another few feet away from them with Kuwabara in it's mouth. Another one with red spots and black fur landed with Hiei a short distance away from them. And the last one was a lavender and burgdany spotted cat, it had Kurama within it's jaws.

The cats set the gang down and started to attack the cats that came near them. The boys looked at each other and decided to figure this out later and helped the cats that helped them.

The change in the fight caused Amelia to lose her concenstration as she looked over and was struck by the spear of water and ground that Botan pushed back on her, burying her under the ground. Botan then moved the rocks behind her onto the pile of dirt and dropped them on the pile. Everything stopped then and every snow leopard demon there looked over and saw that Botan was standing alone in the battle field.

Thinking that she had won, the ones that were fighting against the boys and the cats, stopped and ran away from the area, knowing that they were now banished from their home.

Kurama ran to Botan. " Botan! " He shouted as he ran. Botan saw him coming to her and raised her hand, the rain hit against him harder then before.

" I think she's still mad at him. " Yusuke commented.

Then there was a rumble and a snow leopard demon came out from under the pile of ground and rock, roaring in anger.

**Chapter 26**

Botan glared at the giant leopard until her eyes were slitted and she went to all all fours.

" What is she doing? " Yusuke asked out loud.

" She's transforming. " Hiei answered.

" Transforming? " Yusuke and Kuwabara said.

They turned back to the scene and their eyes widen at what they were seeing.

Botan was morphing, she sprouted fur and a short snout. She grew to the same height as the one in front of her, her bones cracking and shifting until she was fully tranformed into her animal form.

" Roaaarrr! " Botan roared and leaped towards her mother.

They tumbled to the muddy ground and began clawing and biting each other. Amelia bit Botan's arm, causing her to roar in pain before she bit into Amelia's arm and clawed her side.

Amelia put her back feet under Botan and kicked her off, clawing her stomach as she did. Botan slid into the wet ground, her claws leaving marks. Amelia charged forward and Botan did the same, they leaped and slammed into each other, the force caused them to spin five times before they landed and Botan swiped at Amelia's face, Amelia turned to avoid it, but got thin scratches on her cheek. She turned to Botan and swiped back at her. Botan dodged, but got a deep claw mark in her shoulder.

" Rooahhhrrrr! " Amelia roared as she lunged at Botan again. Botan ducked and Amelia clawed her across her back,

" Rrrrhhhh! " Botan groaned and fell to the ground.

" Botan! " The boys yelled.

" Roooaaarrr! " Botan roared at them. They stopped from running over to her and watched as she shakely got back up and faced down her mother again. Botan ran at her and took a swipe at her throat, she missed and clawed her in her side, from her shoulder to her back leg.

" Rrrrrrrrrahhhh! " Amelia roared in pain and turned and swiped Botan across her back leg and stomach again. Botan went down again, but her front legs stayed up.

" Looks like your going to die again, Botan. " Amelia said as she raised her paw, claws extended and brought it down.

Botan closed her eyes and waited for the blow, but it never came. Opening an eye, she saw that a green spiked whip was sticking out of Amelia's chest. She followed the whip and saw Kurama at the other end.

" You will not kill her again. " He said and retracted his whip.

Amelia fell to the ground. Dead. Botan then tried to stand, but she fell completely and closed her eyes.

Kurama ran to her side and kneeled down beside her. He placed his hand on top of her head,

" Botan? " He asked quietly.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him and closed her eyes again. She morphed back into her demon form. Kurama felt her pulse and sighed in relief. She was alive. He picked her and they set off towards Genkai's Temple.

**Here's 25 & 26! Hope'll like them! And sorry for the long wait.**

**Thank You: HEARTLUV, BOTAN AND KURAMA LOVER, DELA490, JD, GREYEARTH07, YYHFAN-KB, ICYSU22, LALALAND, ANGEL OF RANDOMOSITY, WHITE ARTEMIS, JDCOCOAGIRL, SMEXY KITTEN, KAGOMA-SOLMA, PEONY-AMETHYST, DARK EAGLE, MADMAN42, and KINISHRA22 for reviewing last ch./s!**

**And Thank You: ARISTANIA, RIKUPRINCESS30, AMBER HOSHI, DELA490, RIBII, GREYEARTH07, YYFAN-KB, WHITE ROSE FOX, ICYSU22, AURA RINSETTA SOLSTICE, ANGEL OF RANDOMOSITY, BLACK-CLOTHED-ANGEL, WHITE ARTEMIS, RUNESOLDIERFAN, TWISTED MUSALIH, MARU101, KINISHRA22, JDCOCOAGIRL, LAURAWILBURY, PEONY-AMETHYST, MADMAN42, SMBEE6, and NIGHTWING101 for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Time,**

_" You will not kill her again. " He said and retracted his whip._

_Amelia fell to the ground. Dead. Botan then tried to stand, but she fell completely and closed her eyes._

_Kurama ran to her side and kneeled down beside her. He placed his hand on top of her head,_

_" Botan? " He asked quietly._

_She opened her eyes and smiled at him and closed her eyes again. She morphed back into her demon form. Kurama felt her pulse and sighed in relief. She was alive. He picked her and they set off towards Genkai's Temple._

**Chapter 27**

It was now 3 monthes since the attack and Botan was still healing from the wounds she received. The gang took turns looking out for her, except for Hiei of course. She still would not talk to Kurama, no matter how much he tried.

Another month went by and Botan was walking around on her own.

" Hey Botan. What was taking you so long to heal? " Yusuke asked as he saw her come into the kitchen.

" When me or any other snow leopard demon gets attacked by another one, it takes longer to heal. There's something in our fangs and claws that stalls the healing that would only take hours to heal if a different demon, human, or a spirit would attack us. " Botan answered as she sat down and served herself some breakfast and began to inhale it.

Three weeks later, Botan was out and about. Her wounds healed up completely, only small cat scratches now. She decided to go for a walk and walked out into the forest.

A while later, she came across a hot spring. Smiling to herself, she slowly took off her tank top and jeans and walked into the warm water until she was waist deep and sat down on a flat rock.

Closing her eyes, she sighed deeply and fell into a light sleep.

Kurama had returned from his own walk several minutes after Botan had left. The others were all gone, except for himself and Botan. They had all gone to the beach.

Kurama had found a hot spring while he had went out and decided to come back here at the temple to get a towel and then return back to the spring. He hadn't heard Botan, and had assumed that she was resting. He grabbed a towel and walked back out of the temple.

When he arrived back at the spring, he had to stop and stare. Botan was standing in front of the spring. She smiled and began to take her clothes off. His breath caught as she did and he felt a stirring in his lower area and it got harder as he watched her walk into the spring until it was at her waist and then sat down. He tried to control his breathing, so she wouldn't hear him as he watched her.

He stayed there until he was sure that she was asleep. Kurama began to undress. He laid the towel down with his clothes and slowly walked to the spring. He gently stepped into the water, so as not to disturb her. Walking slowly until he was behind her.

Botan's eyes flashed open as she felt two strong arms wrap around her middle.

She knew who it was by the scent of roses that reached her nose. She made to leave, but he tighten his grip, holding her to his chest and she felt his hardness in her lower back, causing her to blush.

" Kurama. " She warned, but she stopped when he started to kiss the side of her neck, causing her to lean her head back and moan.

" Not this time Botan. I don't care if claw my eyes out. I'm going to have you. I've wanted you for a long time. " Kurama replied in a low husky voice as his hands began to move around her front and up to her breasts.

" Your only saying that because I'm in heat and that I'm now a demoness. " She replied back, still trying to get away, but it had turned half-hearted and he knew it.

" No I'm not. I've loved and wanted you long before I saw you as a demoness. " He said back, rubbing his stiff manhood against her rear.

" HMMM! Kurama! " Botan said as she pushed back, making him groan.

" Ohhh! Say that again. " He growled.

" Kurama! " She said, groaning.

" Botan! " He replied as he turned her around and kissed her fiercly. She returned it, kissing back just as fiercly, rubbing up against him, trying to ease her tension, but couldn't, he wouldn't let her.

" Please Kurama! I need you! " She almost shouted.

" Not until I hear you say that you love me. " He said breathlessly between the kisses.

" I love you, Kurama. I always have. And I'm also sorry for being a bitch, now will you please stop teasing me and take me already! " She answered.

And not a second later, Kurama plunged into her, breaking her barrier and causing her to scream. He silenced it with a kiss and held her still as she adjusted to him being inside of her.

Botan moved away from Kurama's face, " Move. " She breathed and groaned when he did.

" Ohhh, Kurama! Go faster! " She pleaded as she moved against him in the same pace that he was.

They moved together, faster and faster until they were moving at inhuman speed. Suddenly Kurama stopped, pulled away from her and turned her around.

" Kurama? " She exclaimed.

" My turn, love. " A deep voice answered her.

" Youko? " She breathed as she felt him near her entrance from the rear.

" Who else? " He asked and plunged into her, continuing their little rut.

" Now say my name, love. " Youko said as he thrusted into her harder then his human counterpart did, causing her to scream in pure pleasure.

" Youko! " She replied.

" Keep saying it! " He growled deeply.

And she did until her voice was too sore to even hum. And he continued to thrust until he couldn't see straight. Until finally, they screamed their completion to the darkening sky.

Youko stayed inside of her as he pulled them both out of the spring and on the grass. He walked over to where he had placed the towel he brought with him and wrapped them both in it.

" When you've rested up, we'll be doing this again. " He growled as he held her to him lovingly and possesively.

" Sounds like fun, but I'm in charge next time. " She replied with a smirk as she snuggled closer to him.

" I love you, Kurama. " She said.

" I love you too, my lovely vixen. " He replied.

The two then began to slowly fall asleep, holding onto each other and dreaming of the other.

**Here's the last chapter! I hope ya'll like it!**

**Thanks everyone for favoring and reviewing!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
